El cumpleaños de Milox
by Yami Susaku Kagamine
Summary: Milox es un buen amigo, y todos le festejamos su cumpleaños, ¿te apuntas para la fiesta?


Hola buen día, espero estén muy bien, este one shot es en dedicación a mi gran amigo… am… no recuerdo bien su Nick, pero es para Milox, hoy 16 de Abril es su cumpleaños y prometí un regalo.

Yami: perdona, pero debido a la distancia es lo mas que podemos hacer por ti

Emy: todas colaboramos

Aimee: ojala te guste n.n

Bueno Milox-chan, esperamos te guste :D

(por motivos de leyes generales [¿eso qué?] tengo que hacer un disclaimer): vocaloid no es de mi propiedad, Milox Xolim y Amai tampoco, son de mi gran amigo Milox :) y Alegna es de Lukamui (la gran mayoría ya tienen dueño) y ya lo edité, espero que ya esté bien

**El cumpleaños de Milox**

15 de Abril

_-¿Qué vamos a hacer para mañana? - preguntó Yami sentada en el sofá_

_-no se Yami…-me quedé pensando en alguna idea - llama a todos los vocaloids, háblale a Emy y a Aimee, organizaremos algo muy grande - le dije mientras me levantaba. ella salió corriendo. me puse a pensar en un plan, en todo lo que deberiamos hacer y la reparticion de las tareas. luego escribí una lista de todo lo que necesitariamos._

_-¿Qué onda? ¿me hablabas? - dijo desde la puerta Emy, que entraba sola_

_-si, por favor ve a comprar todo lo de esta lista.- le pedí amablemente sin dejar de sonreir esperando que aceptara. _Le di a Emy una libreta, la cual Emy abrió antes de darse media vuelta e irse.

_- ¿todo esto yo sola? - reclamo con la boca abierta, era de esperarse pues habia llenado 3 paginas completas con letras de pulga_

_-no, llévate a Yami y a Aimee para que te ayuden a cargar, si me es posible tal vez les envie a algun vocaloid en cuanto lleguen. pero yo haré el resto, no te preocupes - la calme. se fue como que no muy animada. entré a la cocina y comencé a sacar cosas, descolgue el telefono y marqué. mientras esperaba que me contestaran seguia sacando y revolviendo cosas con coherencia._

_- ¿si? Diga - contesto Amai desde el otro lado de la linea_

_- hola Amai, oye un favor, estamos organizando una fiesta, mándame a los vocaloids... y porfitas mañana entretén a Milox junto con Xolim, y les avisamos cuando puedan venir ¿vale? - le pedí casi suplicando_

_- ¿una fiesta? ¡Qué divertido! Claro, enseguida te los mando….. Milox los envía de una patada ¿no? _

_- si, gracias Amai, nos vemos mañana - luego de eso colgue el telefono y continue revolviendo cosas, esperando que saliera un guisado...al menos que fuera comestible. planeaba hacer el pastel yo sola, pero estaba segura de que no podria, asi que hice otra llamada_.

_- moshi moshi - contestaron del otro lado de la linea_

_- hola Lukamui, oye estamos organizando una fiesta para Milox, ¿te apuntas? _

_- bueno, yo si, pero…. Y Alegna? - pregunto como compasiva (ya se que no eres compasiva con ella, pero es un fic)_

_- yo le caigo mal a Xolim, no te molestes en invitarme, además ambas son patéticas - grito desde el otro lado como enojada._

_- Xolim no va a estar por el momento, además Yami también está ayudando - le replique, sabia que si Yami estaba aqui no se resistiria, ya que ambas son amigas y les encanta hacernos la vida cuadritos_

_- ¿qué?¿enserio Yami ayuda? Ok, entonces si voy, nos vemos en un rato - "objetivo cumplido" pensé. _Luego de eso se escucho un fuerte golpe en la azotea.

_- enseguida vuelvo, tengo que recibir a los vocaloids.-me despedí y colgué el telefono. subí a la azotea, en donde habia una gran bolsa de tela color cafe amarrada con un retazo de tela azul celeste. la bolsa se movia sola. la desaté y los vocaloids se levantaron y estiraron_.

- ¿vino Neru? - interrogué antes que nada

-si, si vino - respondió Len estirandose

- ahora si podre cuidar a mi Len - respondio la rubia con mirada asesina

-no es cierto, te la pasaras en el celular - le respondio Rin_._

_- ademas yo ya le hice a Len lo que tu no le has hecho ni le harás. vamos abajo que el deber nos llama - le respondí sin darle pauta a contestar y bajamos, mientras ella me echaba maldiciones Gakupo, Kaito, Akaito y Mikuo la agarraban para que no se fuera en mi contra. _Y comenzamos a decorar. llegaron Lukamui y Alegna.

Alegna ayudo a decorar la casa, mientras que Lukamui, Luka, Rin y Meiko ayudaban con la comida

_- yo busco sake - dijo Meiko animada_

_- aquí en México no hay sake, es cerveza, vino, coñac, vodka… - le informé_

_- bueno, yo traigo las bebidas - insistió_

_- yo hago el guisado - pidió Luka  
- yo te ayudo - afirmó Rin  
- bueno, pues hagamos el pastel nosotras. - dijo Lukamui mientras me volteaba a ver con una sonrisa de ojo a ojo_

En eso entro corriendo Miku

_- yo quiero ayudar también, ¿Qué hago? - dijo __rápidamente_

_- sería buena idea si controlara a los chicos - le dijo con una graaaan gota de sudor Rin_

_- me dan miedo - Miku le respondió de manera __tierna _

_- !bah! Pídeselo a Alegna, en un rato ya estarán trabajando - contestó Lukamui_

_- luego puedes venir a ayudar con el pastel o acompañar a Meiko a buscar las bebidas - le propuse para que no se sintiera mal_

_- vale, gracias - luego de eso salió corriendo de la cocina.S_alió muy animada. Seguían avanzando las cosas, todo marchaba a la perfección, hasta que…

_- ayúdennos, Gakupo estaba colgando la piñata y las escaleras se rompieron, no lo podemos bajar! - entró corriendo y gritando Len_

_- no inventes! ¡¿como crees? - le respondí como sorprendida_

_- ¡Alegna! ¿Qué carajos estabas haciendo? - le reprocho Lukamui a su compañera_

_- intenté quitarle el celular a Neru - se defendió Alegna_

_- pero no pudo - y Neru le contesto con una burla sacandole la lengua  
- al intentar escapar con el celular golpeo las escaleras, las tiro, y como tus escaleras están tan chafitas se rompieron. - dijo Mikuo desde su punto de vista que lo había visto todo_

_- bueno, pues entonces…. Hagan una torre, Mikuo, Taito, Kaito, Akaito y Luki van hasta abajo, todos los demás fórmense por enanuras y van encima, hagan una escalera humana para que Gakupo baje. - propuse...no, les ordené_

Parecía ir bien, hasta que Mikuo protesto

_- ahora…todo va bien, pero ¿Cómo bajaran los demás?_

_- pues… eso lo vemos después, por ahora hagan lo que les digo. - volví a ordenar_

Lo hicieron. Gakupo se sintió más seguro y bajo como de escalera, y fueron bajando asi uno por uno. Llego Meiko, azoto la puerta y entro con varias bolsas junto con Miku.

_- ya llego por quien lloraban - grito Meiko cuando estuvo dentro, lo que ocasiono una grave desconcentración en los chicos de hasta abajo, se desequilibraron y cayeron todos juntos_

_- creo que no hizo falta pensar en como bajarlos… - me burlé_

_- ¡todos a trabajar que es para mañana! - entró Yami con varias bolsas en las manos ¿no es raro verla emocionada por algo? si le sirvieron las terapias... bueno, a tras de ella venían Emy y Aimee que al igual que ella llevaban muchas bolsas. el único conveniente que encontré fue que: mis padres y mi abuelita no estaban, dado que se habían ido al pueblo, así que tendría toda una semana completa para arreglar la casa nuevamente._

Seguimos avanzando, la casa quedó lista, solo faltaban pequeños detalles, ya estaban listos los globos, serpentinas, juegos, etc. Faltaba solo decorar el pastel, y terminar la comida. todos nos fuimos a dormir, separe a chicos de chicas, los chicos durmieron en la habitación de mis padres, mientras que las chicas en la de mi abuelita, Alegna, Lukamui, Yami, Emy, Aimee y yo dormimos en mi habitación (¿Cómo cupimos? Quién sabe!).

16 de Abril de 2012

13:00 hrs

Me levanté sin saber ni qué hora era, pero no creí que fuera tan tarde. En cuanto vi el reloj me subí a la cama y comencé a brincar y gritar.

_- despierten, despierten, es tarde, vamos a despertar a los demás._

Todas salimos, nos dividimos en dos grupos: Alegna, Lukamui y Yami; Emy, Aimee y yo. Yo me volví a subir a la cama y a brincar, Aimee comenzó a gritar, mientras que Emy les jalaba las cobijas.

_- cinco minutos más! pidió Kaito_

_- que cinco minutos ni que ocho cuartos! Levántate ya! - le reproche y lo empuje hasta que lo tire de la cama_; se levantaron, las tres salimos y los dejamos cambiarse. Llamé nuevamente a Amai.

_- ¿sí? - contesto desde el otro lado de la linea_

_- ya está casi listo, solo falta que Meiko salga por unas cosas, entreténganlo solo una hora más - informé_

_- ¿mas? Como que ya se está desesperando…no hay vocaloids en casa, y Xolim intenta mantenerlo cerca...parece chicle - me reclamó, y con justa razón..._

_- solo una hora más, es todo - volví a pedir_

_- vale, lo intentaremos._

Colgamos las dos, todos se arreglaban, Meiko había salido temprano a buscar mariachis… (era lo único que le llamaba la atención de México)  
_- una cosa más…..¿cómo vas a traer a Milox hasta aquí? - cuestiono Kaito_

_- ...buena pregunta…. Pero seguro que Yami, Alegna y Yami lo resuelven, tu sigue en lo tuyo. - contesté. _Volvió a lo suyo, Lukamui, Miku y yo bajamos a terminar de decorar el pastel, Luka termino el guisado, transcurrió la hora y envié a las chicas (Alegna Emy y Yami) por Milox, Xolim y Amai.

_- escóndanse que ya vienen en camino - les dije transcurrida una hora_

_- pero aun no llega Meiko - Len se levanto de su lugar buscando por encima_

_- fue por mariachis, no debe tardar. - le dije sin preocupación_

_- … ¿mariachis? ¿Para Milox? - cuestiono Rin algo sacada de onda_

_- bueno… a lo mejor le gustan…. ademas los mariachis de México son los mejores_

_- ¿a caso hay mariachis en otro lado del mundo? - cuestiono Lenka_

_- mmm... no lo se la verdad... bueno, escondan se ya_

Todos nos escondimos, ni idea de cómo cupimos en la casa, pero cupimos. Luego de un rato entraron las chicas, cargaban a Milox, que estaba...parecía dormido, Amai y Xolim caminaban a sus lados, Xolim serio como siempre y Amai con una sonrisa de ojo a ojo

_- ….¿qué rayos paso? - les regañé  
- no querrás saberlo, despertara en unos tres minutos más, no te apures - Alegna intentó calmarme_

_- bueno, ¿ya están todos? - preguntó interezada Yami  
- no, falta Meiko! - gritó Len_

_pareció como si la hubiera invocado, en cuanto menciono su nombre entro ella a la casa, toda borracha, con los mariachis igual o un poco mas borrachos_

_- ysha…shegue…y tragshe a la bandsha …. A tocar sshiicos!_

Meiko apenas se podía sostener, pero aun asi…parecía que estaba consciente. Los mariachis comenzaron a tocar con todo y sus gallos de la borrachera...y Milox despertó…

Y hasta ahí no le puedo seguir, Milox onii luego nos cuentas tu reacción, (no te hago hablar porque realmente no sabría decir como reaccionarias) espero os haya gustado, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Te queremos mucho onii! n.n  
pásatela súper y que sigas cumpliendo muchos años

"¿Cuántos años dijiste? Jaja no te preocupes, aunque el tiempo pasa y te haces cada vez mas viejo…. Sigues igualito"

~Rin~Yami~Susaku~Kagamine~


End file.
